Le mariage de Jade et Daniel
by jennyjadehammond
Summary: Une petite histoire la premiere avec mon personnage qui raconte son arrivée au sgc et les aventures qui suivirent !


Jade Hammond était la petite fille de Hammond, elle aimait beuacoup son grand père qui parfoit lui racontait des histoires d'extraterrestre même si il ne pouvait pas lui dire que c'était vrai même si c'était vrai mais à sa mort Jade était terriblemant triste mais le temps était passé. Jade avait 20 et elle entrait au sgc, elle avait été lontemp jalouse de sa soeur jenny qui etait entre au sgc un an avant.

Jade entra dans le sgc et descendit jusqu'au bureau. Maintenant cétait Jack oneill qui y travaillait qui était revenu diriger la base au dépard de général landy. Jade soupira en pensant à son grand père qui avait travaillé la quand une ombre surgi et une main tomba sur son epaule.

« Bonjour, vous etes la nouvelle ? »

Jade reconnu Daniel Jackson, elle en avait beaucou entendu parler il avait fait fonctionner la stargate et il était dans sg1 avec tealc mitchell vala et sam qui était revenu travailler au sgc.

« oui, dit elle en rougissant ». il est vraiment très beau se dit elle ! Il avait les yeux bleu comme le ciel qu'on ne voyait pas dans ces couloirs et il avait un tres gentil sourire mais il avait l'air triste.

« j'aimais beaucoup votre gran père dit-il, je suis triste qu'il soit mort. »

Jade n'aimait pas voir ses beaux yeux bleu si tristes et elle changa de sujet.

« je vais travailler dans sg1 maintenant », dit elle.

« Oui dit daniel, je suis content d'avoir de l'aide, vous parlez ancien et goadul ? »

« Oui dit jenny, je parle 20 langues terrestres ancien goauld et nox mais c'est toujours beaucoup moins que vous ! » elle sourit.

« je suis sure que vous en parlerer plus un jour » sourit daniel.

Jade rougit encore il était tellement beau.

« merci grand pere » pensat elle c'est grace a toi que je vais travailler ici et que jai rencontrer daniel.

**Quelques jours plus tard**

Jade travaillait depuis quelque jour au sgc elle dejeunait le midi avec sa soeur jenny qui etait deja dans sg1 depuis un an et elle lui avait presente tout le monde. Jade s'entendait tres bien avec tealc qui la prenait sur ces epaules pendant les match de basket et avec mitchell et elle etait heureuse de travailler avec sa soeur.

« jenny dit un jour jade a sa soeur au toilette quelque jour apres avoir commencé a travailler au sgc, je mentend très bien avec teacl et mitchell mais je croi que sam ne m'aime pas beaucoup et je ne comrpend pas pourquoi, jessaie d'etre gentille et puis je suis la petite fille de grand pere hammond et elle l'aimait aussi! »

« je pense que sam est jalouse jade ne t'inquiete pas, la consola jenny, c'etait pareil avec vala autrefois «

Jade aurait bien voulu connaître vala mais elle etait morte plusieur année avant quelle ne travaille au sgc.

« daniel était tres triste quand vala est morte, je pense quil l'aimait mais il n'osait pas lui dire a cause de sa femme qui etait morte, lui confia Jenny, il a le coeur brisé mais je pense qu'il t'aime aussi et vous ne devez pas laisser passer cette chance de faire triompher la vie sur la mort vous vous meritez tout les deux et vous devez etre heureux même si samantha est jalouse. »

jade sourit et serra sa soeur dans ses bras puis elle alla au bureau de daniel. Daniel etait en train de travailler sur une traduction.

« tu travailles trop et tu bois trop de café lui dit jade, tu as besoin d'une femme pour veiller sur toi »

« aucune femme ne peut veiller sur moi dit daniel tristement, ma femme est morte et vala est morte, je fait du mal a celles que jaime et il vaut mieux que je soit seul. » il détourna les yeux et fi semblant de travailler mais jade savait que ses beaux yeux bleu versait des larmes de douleur longtemp contenu. Elle alla vers le bureau puis elle enleva ses lunettes à daniel puis elle l'embrassa et elle lui dit quelle prendrait le risque pour l'aimer car elle ne pouvait pas aimer un autre homme depuis quelle lavait vu. Daniel lui dit quil laimait et puis il l'embrassa.

« je n'ai été avec aucune femme depuis que ma femme est morte dit daniel »

« ce nest pas grave dit jade et elle rougit je n'ai été avec personne »

« tu es vierge dit daniel ? C'est impossible tu es trop belle pour que je soi le premier. »

« oui je suis vierge dit jade, mais plus pour longtemp et elle fit un sourire aguicheur et regarda daniel sous ses cil. »

« non dit il je ne peux pas faire ça, je veux tepouser dabord pour que ce soit le plus beau soir de ta vie »

Jade etait choqué, elle savait que daniel laimait mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il voudrait lepouser pour que ce soit le plus beau soir de sa vie. Des larmes perlerent a ses yeux et daniel les embrassa pour les chasser puis il sembrasserent et allerent annoncer leur fiancailles à jenny et a toute la famille, je veut dire a tout sg1 mais c'était leur famille.

**Une semaine plus tard**

sg1 etait en mission sur une planete, il étaient tout là, jenny jade et daniel teal'c mitchell et sam. Daniel et jade etait fiancé depuis une semaine et il etait tres heureux et jade etait allé vivre dans la maison de daniel mais il continuait a respecter sa promesse et il gardait le plus beau moment de leur vie pour leur mariage mais il sembrassait passionement toute la nuit. Et des fois la journee aussi !

« arrêtez de vous embrasser vous me rendez jaloux » plaisanta mitchell en jetant un petit caillou sur daniel, mais meme si c'était juste un petit caillou jade ne trouvait pas sa drôle.

« ne fait pas de mal à mon mari » dit elle a mitcheel avec un regard noir.

« ce n'est pas encore ton mari » repondit mitchell mais il arrêta de faire l'idiot quand même.

« en effet » dit tealc.

« elle peut m'appeller son mari pour moi c'est comme si nous étions marier, je t'aime si fort ma cherie » dit daniel.

Sam avait l'air jalouse mais meême si jade etait encore un peu triste elle avait decidé de ne plus y faire atention. Deux jour avant elle avait essayé d'aller se reconcilier avec sam.

« je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es jalouse avait dit jade a sam quand elle etait au toilettes en train de se remaquiller mais tu n'as pas besoin d'être jalouse. C'est vrai que je sais parler 23 langages mais je ne suis pas ingenieur dailleurs je ne sais même pas reparer ma voiture je suis une vraie fille. »

elle sourit mais sam la regarda d'un oeil noir et mechant comme une vipere.

« et si tu es jalouse parce que je vais epouser daniel je suis desolé mais daniel ne ta jamais aimé tu es comme une soeur pour lui et c'est déjà très bien j'aurais été heureuse d'être comme une soeur pour lui si je n'étais pas sa fiancée. Daniel veut rester amie avec toi et je veux que nous soyons amie aussi. »

Mais sam la giffla ! Jade etait bouge baie, elle était trop choquée car jamais elle n'aurait cru que sam la gifflerait avec sa main sur son visage !

« je ne veut pas daniel et je ne suis pas jalouse » cria sam en tirant un cheveu de jade « mais tu va au devant de grave enui je te previen tu va le regretter. Tu ne ten tirera pas comme sa a ta place je quitterais daniel et le sgc. »

et sam sortit. Jade etait choquée mais elle avait envie de pleurer, mais elle ne quitterait jamais le sgc et surtout jamais son daniel ! sauf si daniel ne voulait plus d'elle ! jade eu peur que daniel lui dise queil voulait rester amie avec sam.

Mais daniel dit a jade qu'il l'aimait plus que tout et si sam etait jalouse tant pis, ce n'était plus son amie maintenant qu'elle avait fait quelque chose d'aussi horrible comme tirer un cheveu sur jade et la giffler. Donc daniel et sam n'etait plus ami et jade ne parlait pas a sam.

Mais la menace que sam avait lancer planait toujour au dessus de sa tête...

**Un peu plus tard...**

Sg1 rentra de la mission ils était fatigué mais tout allait bien meme si un alien avait tiré sur mitchell et il avait le ventre perforé !

« je propose que nous n'allons plus sur cette planète généra »l dit mitchell à oneill (avec deux l ^_^)

« je suis d'accord » dit oneill , mais jade remarqua qu'il lui jetait un regard étrange. « jade venez dans mon bureau dit oneill ». C'était bizarre mais elle ne pouvait pas desobeir a son chef.

Une fois dans son bureau il lui dit de sassoir et envoie walter chercher du café, puis le general dit :

« nous devons parler serieusement jade. Vous ne pouvez pas epouser daniel vous devez annuler ce mariage. »

jade était choquée !

« pourquoi colonel ? »

« parce que vous allé lui faire du mal, ça se termine toujours mal quand danny epouse une femme ou qu'il est amoureux et donc il vaut miueux qu'il soit seul la terre a besoin de lui meme si il est malheureux c'est le seul choix »

« je ne vous croi pas jack » s'enerva jade

« si c'est la vérité » dit oneil « je lavais aussi dit à vala quelle ne devait pas être avec daniel »

« c'est faux » revela jade « vala etait mariée à thomas et après il est reparti dans son monde mais ensuite vala est morte dès la nuit suivante et c'est pour sa quelle na jamais été avec daniel ! Je veut savoir la vérité ! »

« je voi dit oneill, vous etes comme votre soeur vous êtes trop maline c'est pour sa que vous êtes dans sg1 aprés tout ! »

Jade s'attendait à ce que jack dise que sam voulait daniel pour elle et que c'etait pour ça que jade devait partir.

« je sais la vérité » dit jade

« jétait sur que vous saviez la vérité dit oneill, eh bien c'est vrai je suis amoureux de daniel depuis toute ces années. »

Quelle révélation !

jade etait trop choquée tellement quelle ne pouvait plus rien dire !

« vous etes amoureux de daniel ? » dit elle c'est impossible vous êtes un homme et lui aussi. Et vous etes plus vieux d'au moins 10 ans. C'est degoutant daniel ne voudra jamis. »

« je sais dit oneill il ne voudra jamais mais je ne peu pas supporter de le voir avec quelqu'un d'autre c'est pour sa que j'ai laissé tealc tuer sa femme et c'est moi qui ai ordonné que vala soit tuée ! »

« sa ne se passera pas comme ça jack ! » cria jade et elle sortir du bureau vers l'exterieur.

Sam était devant la porte.

« maintenant tu sais tout » dit sam.

« cest horrible » dit jade « mais laisse moi tranquille tu n'es pas mon amie »

« je suis ton amie dit sam je ne suis pas amoureuse de daniel tu as raison il est comme mon frere. Mais je sais que oneill est amoureux de lui et que cest sa faute que share et vala sont morte ! je t'aime bien et je ne voulai pas que tu meurt alors jai essayé de t'éloigner de daniel mais je comprend maintenant que tu l'aimes plus que le danger et toute les morts du monde. »

« je te pardonne » dit jade

elle serra sa nouvelle amie dans ses bras.

Puis jade et sam allerent voir daniel.

« que se passe t il « dit daniel.

« nous sommes reconcilier » dit jade « mais nous devons nous marier très vite daniel !

« pourquoi ? » s'ecria daniel suspicieux.

« je ne peux pas te le dire mais je suis en danger de mort il vaut mieux qu'on s'épouse très vite. »

« d'accord » dit daniel.

Ils avancerent le mariage et se marierent le lendemain, jade avait une belle robe blanche et sam était demoiselle d'honneur et tealc était le témoin de daniel.

FIN

Vala vala (lol je veux dire voilà pas le personnage vala ;) dite moi ce que vous en pensez ! attention J'ACCEPTE UNIQUEMENT LES CRITIQUE ConSTRUcTIVE NE SOYER PAS PUERIL MERCIIIIII! il y aura p.e une suite un jour si jai des idé pour raconter la suite de la vie de jade et daniel mais j'aime bien cette fin tout le monde est heureux ! bisou a tous.


End file.
